Home is where the heart is
by notenoughlove
Summary: Liz returns from Rome to go to Emily's wedding to Nik. Liz just broke up with her boyfriend, Tony when she leaves. Her heart has always been in Port Charles with Jason. Do they get back together or not. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a short one. I am not sure if it will be a one-shot or more. Liz comes back to Port Charles for her best friend's wedding. She had been in Rome for the past five years and just broke up with her boyfriend. Should she try again with Jason, or just be friends. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and GH.

Liz had just moved back to Port Charles from studying art and history in Rome, Italy. She loved living in Rome, but she needed to get some things settled back home. Her best friend, Emily Quartermaine was about to marry her prince and Liz was her maid of honor. Emily was very happy that Liz was coming back home. She knew that Liz loved living in Italy and she had just broken up with someone that she thought truly understood her.

His name was Anthony, but everyone called him Tony. His father was rich and while Liz dated Tony, his father had helped her get established in the art world. She had a couple of shows and was doing great for herself. Then, Tony decided that he wanted to see other women. Liz understood that it was for the best, but her career was ending along with her broken heart. Moving back home was the best option for her.

Emily had found her a place to stay while she was in town. "I have an apartment for you where my brother, Jason lives. There were a few openings in the complex, I thought it would be safer for you there. I know that there are a few people that you want to avoid while you are here. I promise that Lucky will not bother you, while I marry his brother. The rest of the family knows too. Your grandmother has moved to California with Sarah, so it should be nice and quiet here for you. I also know about an art gallery that has an opening for assisting the owner with the gallery. You would be perfect for it. I have the flyer for you in your apartment. It is fully furnished, and the first three months are paid for, by my grandmother. Lila thinks of you as one of her own. I think that giving her one of your paintings would be just what she would want. I have showed her your paintings and she has some of them at home. I will bring you by later this week to see her."

"Thank you, Emily. Your grandmother is something else. I did hear that she bought some of my paintings. It was a big deal to the owner of the gallery that I knew your family. I sent some of my things ahead of time to your place. You probably wondered what all of that was, and I can't remember if I asked you or not. I have been going sixty miles an hour since I got your e-mail and breaking up with Anthony."

"I have your things in your apartment. Let's go to Kelly's and get something to eat. I know you must be hungry." The two of them walked into Kelly's Diner. It was like the past five years had disappeared. The two of them sat down at one of the booths in the back. They liked sitting there and watching who was coming in the door.

Jason had been having a hard time concentrating since his sister told him that Liz was coming back from Rome. He missed her more than he realized. He was excited to know that she was going to be living a few floors down from him. His girlfriend, Sam did not know about his relationship with Liz. He was still in love with Liz and Sam was someone that he dated. He didn't love her or profess to love her. Sam thought that he was going to propose to her a few weeks ago, but instead asked her to get her own place. He told her that he didn't love her, and he was sorry if he led her on.

Sam was shocked, but then Carly told her about Liz coming back to town. Carly filled Sam in on everything the two of them went through. She also told Sam, that she helped Liz realize that she would be better off somewhere else. When Jason found out, he was not happy with Carly. Their friendship was never the same again, but she didn't care. She knew if she wanted Jason, that she could have him anytime.

Sam was going to make sure that Liz knew that Jason was off the market. She went and found herself an engagement ring and bought it. It was pretty, but she knew that Jason would buy her a much bigger one when the time was right. She just wanted a certain person to see her wear it and think that Jason was with her.

The problem with Carly and Sam, is their plans never go the way they want them too. Jason knew that Em was picking Liz up at the airport and that they would most likely be at Kelly's now. He rode his bike to Kelly's and parked it. He saw that his sister was there and walked into the diner. He saw her, and her face lit up when he walked over to them.

"I was wondering how long I would have to wait till I got to see you. I think you are just about ten minutes later, then I thought you would be. Em, thinks that you wanted a few extra minutes, so you wouldn't spook me. I think we both know how easily you spook me."

He laughed and gave each of them a hug. "I heard you are moving into my building. I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I think that you owe me at least one ride, maybe two. I was thinking tomorrow afternoon, if you are not working." Emily laughed at the way Liz was playing her brother. She knew that the two of them still loved each other. It was just a matter of who was going to give in first.

While they were drinking coffee and eating pie, Nic came into the diner. "Welcome back Liz! I am glad that you are going to be here for the wedding. I promise you that my wicked grandmother will not be attending. I am not sure if anyone from my family will be there. I am glad that you are though. If Lucky does come, then your sister will be here too. I invited them, for my mother's sake, but things ended badly between your sister and me. Also, your sister and you. My feelings would not be hurt if either of them didn't show."

"Well, my grams told me that Lucky and Sarah are happily married. She is having baby number two at the end of the year. She has a two-year-old son, and so they are hoping for a little girl. My family is only happy when they can hurt me. I know my grams means well, but she doesn't need to include me when she talks about my sister."

"Jason, do you mind taking Liz to her new apartment. Nic and I are going to find a new place to live. He is selling the island. I will be glad, to never go to that island again."

"I have my bike with me. Can I borrow your car and later we will exchange vehicles? I can come back here in a few hours and drop your car off and pick up my bike?"

"Yeah. All of Liz's things are in the trunk. I don't think that she could fit that much on your motorcycle." Liz looked at Jason and started to laugh. Em and Nic looked at the two of them a bit strangely, but let it go.

Jason went and paid for everything. Liz thanked Em for getting her and she hugged her best friend goodbye. She also hugged Nic goodbye. "I want to thank you for taking me home. It feels so weird to say that. I also want to thank you for our snack. I have missed you."

Jason parked his sister's car and the two of them rode up the elevator to Liz's new apartment. Jason opened the door and the two of them were amazed at how beautiful it looked. Emily had taken some of Liz's things out and put them up in her living room. There were a couple of paintings that were hung in the living room and she knew what one Em would hang in her bedroom.

Jason and Liz went into the master bedroom. Liz looked at the painting that she made for Jason. It was called, "The Wind". Jason saw it and he realized how much he missed his best friend. "Liz, I have missed you since the day that you went to school in Rome. I heard about you and Anthony. I also heard that you broke up with him. I have never stopped thinking about you or loving you."

"That painting has been with me everywhere that I have gone. There has been so many offers on that painting, but it means everything to me. You mean everything to me. I loved and missed you every day. You were the one thing that I missed the most about Port Charles and then Em. Don't tell her, because she thinks its her. Anthony was fun, but he wasn't you. I know that you have been with a few women. Em keeps me up to date. Sam is not going to give you up that easy. She is like Carly. If you are still with her, I will leave the two of you alone."

"I have food and drinks in my apartment. I will send someone to get your cupboards filled up and your fridge. I might even let you wash my back and spend the night with me."

Liz laughed. She knew that he was speaking the truth, but he was doing it in a way, if she wanted to back out she could. "I say before we get too comfortable, we should take Em's car and bring it to Kelly's. Then we should take off on your bike. We need to text her so she will be there."

The two of them walked into his apartment. She felt so at home with him. She thought it was funny, because she hadn't seen him in five years. He had been to a couple of her gallery nights and bought some of her paintings. He knew that she was going to recognize them, but he didn't care.

"Wow. There was this night in Rome, about three years ago. It was my first showing and I was still going to the university. I was looking at this couple, and when they moved, I thought that I was seeing things. You were there, suit and tie. It was blue to match your eyes. Your skin was tan, and your hair was windblown. It looked like you just finished racing your Ferrari. The smile on your face was breath taking. I looked away and back again. You were gone. I always wondered if I was dreaming it was you or if you were really there."

"It was me and I wanted to go up to you, but you were busy. You looked beautiful in the white strapless dress that you were wearing. You had your hair up and you reminded me of a Roman Goddess. The painting that is down here over the couch was one of the paintings that I bought. The other is hanging over my bed. It is the one that you did at the Trevi Fountain. I think about you every night when I go to sleep."

The two of them were about to leave when Sam came walking in. She had never given back her key and when she saw his motorcycle was not there, she assumed he was out with Sonny somewhere.

Sam was not too bright when it came to Liz and what she meant to Jason. She was wearing the ring that she had bought so Liz would think that she was engaged to Jason. She also saw that Liz was looking at the paintings in his apartment. Carly never told Sam that Liz was an artist and she painted the paintings in Jason's apartment.

Sam tried to get Liz's attention with her ring. She started pointing towards one of the paintings. "I never got why someone would want to paint those awful paintings. I guess my Jason was feeling sorry for someone, when he bought them. I think they should be thrown in the trash. I could do better with my eyes closed."

Jason was getting pissed and then he saw the ring. "What a beautiful ring you have Sam? Who bought that for you? I bet you wanted Liz to think that I bought it for you. Those paintings that you told me were beautiful, were painted by Liz. The Trevi Fountain that hangs over my bed, Liz painted it. Though, my favorite painting, she has over her bed and one day it will belong to me again."

Liz laughed knowing that she had promised it to him, a long time ago. "Jason, let's go drop off Em's car before she thinks that you are keeping it. We can't let her take your bike. It was nice meeting you Sam. Your ring is cute. I guess you are one of those people, that want to be engaged to themselves. I know that Jason has way better taste than that."

Jason waited for Sam to leave. "I want you to leave your key for my place down in the lobby. If you have any extras, just leave them too. I will have my door locks changed tomorrow."

Sam was about to cry, but she knew that Jason wouldn't care. She had to figure out a way to get him back. She thought about pretending to be pregnant or get some sperm from the sperm bank. Then she could say the baby was his. She needed to do it soon, because it had been a couple of weeks since the last time she had sex with him.

Jason and Liz went back to Kelly's to drop off Em's car and pickup his motorcycle. Em looked at the two of them and knew that they belonged together. "Em, the apartment looks amazing. You did a great job, maybe you should think about going into interior design."

"It was easy with the things you brought back. I did forget to show you where the balcony is. It would be a perfect spot for your sketching. I love you guys, but I have to get home and study."

Jason and Liz hopped on his motorcycle and took off to their favorite spot. Liz felt so alive when she was there, especially when Jason was there too. The two of them realized that they hadn't stopped to think. Jason picked Liz up and carried her to their favorite spot. The land was for sale and Jason had just put a bid to purchase it.

There was a place that was just past the bridge where they would go to look up at the stars. It was the first place they made love. Jason had brought a blanket and the two of them laid down, looking at the stars. He leaned over her and gave her a sweet kiss. Liz took the kiss and deepened it. It was like the five years had melted away. The two of them slowly made love under the stars. When they had finished, Jason realized how late it was and that he was starved.

"Are you hungry? I just realized that it is late, but I think we can order some pizza and head back to my apartment. If you rather go home, I will drop you off at your apartment."

Liz kissed him and whispered, "I am not finished with you. I think we need to go back to your place."

Jason took them back to his apartment at top speed. Liz laughed the whole ride home. It felt so good to be back where her heart was and will always be.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz knew that she had found her place again. Jason was her true soulmate. She tried to forget about him, but she never could and being back home made it impossible. They spent the first week together in bed except when they had work. Liz helped Emily with her wedding and Jason worked with Sonny.

"Are you going back to Rome after the wedding or are you staying here? If you are staying here, then maybe you can move your things up to my place and we can start our new beginning."

"I like the way you think. I did not have plans to go back. My life in Rome is over, but I have saved enough money to open my own gallery. I found a nice spot not too far from here. I put in a bid and I hope to hear in the next day or two if I got it. I was thinking that maybe I should keep the apartment for now. It has a great view from my balcony and the light is much better on my side then it is here. I will spend my nights here, but until I have my gallery going, I will be downstairs working on my art."

The two of them talked some more about their day and getting ready for a peaceful evening with no one to bother them. Sam decided that she was going to say she is pregnant, but she had to get pregnant first and quickly. She knew of several men who would be willing to help her out, but she thought the best way was to get sperm from the sperm bank. She just had to be careful on who she chose.

Sam found a friend who worked at the sperm bank. She was very friendly to him, and he gave her a lot of information that he was not supposed too. He told her that he could get her the sperm that she needed for a price. Sam knew that he wanted sex and so she gave him what he wanted. He gave her the sperm that she wanted and told her how to inseminate herself, unless she wanted to go throw the proper channels. Sam was all about speed and never liked the proper channels.

She left the poor man happy, but when his boss found out what he did for Sam, he was fired. Joe was not a happy man after that. There are policies in place for things that Joe had done, and this was not his first time of giving away the goods. He even lost his last paycheck to pay for the sperm that was taken.

Sam went home and got down to business. She knew that the sperm stayed alive for a certain amount of time, and if she didn't plan it right for when she was ovulating than it would be for nothing. Sam was both lucky and unlucky. She did get pregnant by Joe and not the sperm that she had taken. The sperm was supposed to be either AJ's or Jason's sperm. It would be a close enough match to prove to both Liz and Jason that he was the father.

The next three weeks, life was peaceful for Jason and Liz. There were no fires to put out for Sonny and the wedding was almost there. It was the last week before the wedding. Liz and Emily had been busy at the Quartermaine mansion making sure everything was alright. Liz had told Lila about her art gallery that she was building, and it should be ready around November.

"The art gallery is my baby. It is even going to take nine months for it to be ready. Jason and I have become close and I feel that maybe someday we will have what you and Edward share. I know that he is my soulmate and that I will always love him."

Lila was very happy about her grandson, Jason and Elizabeth getting together. She knew that Elizabeth was Jason's soulmate too. She felt the two of them had a relationship that was like her and Edward. "I just want you and Jason to be happy. I am happy you are staying here and building your art gallery. I can't wait to see your work when you open it up. I know that Jason has a few of your pieces from when you lived in Rome. He has always admired your talent, even if he didn't say it."

Emily was going to have the perfect Valentine's Day wedding. She had her bridesmaids in different shades of red and pink. Liz was the maid of honor and she was going to wear the lightest shade of pink. It was going to look amazing on her. Emily was stunning in her gown. It was a ballgown style dress with lots of lace that showed off her beautiful shape.

She looked like the princess she was about to become. Jason was happy that his sister was marrying the love of her life. He was planning on asking Liz to marry him after his sister was married.

It was the night of the wedding rehearsal. Jason was there for support because Lucky and Sarah were going to the wedding after all. Lucky heard that Liz was going to be there, and he wanted to rub her nose in the fact that he was with her sister.

Sarah was happy that she was going to be able to see her sister and tell her how she feels about her. Sarah was four months pregnant with Lucky's child and she couldn't wait for Liz to see her.

Emily was good about keeping the two sisters apart. Sarah was not in the wedding, but Lucky was the best man. Nik did it to keep the peace in the family. Lucky was also doing his part to prove that he was the hotter brother because Sarah picked him over Nik. Nik didn't care about the games, he just wanted his mother to be happy.

The rehearsal part was done, it only took a few times to figure were everyone was going to stand and who came in first. Dinner was being served in the ballroom. Everyone in the wedding party was invited and their guests. Lucky had come in earlier and switched a few seats around. He was seated right next to Liz while Jason sat next to Sarah. He wanted to have a little fun at the expense of Jason and Liz. Sarah knew that her job was to try to seduce Jason. She figured it would be easy. Lucky was going to seduce Liz. Lucky didn't remember how he left Liz or how close she was to Jason. She would never go after Lucky, even if he wasn't married to her sister.

The meal began, and Lucky started to feel his way up Liz's leg. When he thought he could go further, Liz dumped a pitcher of water on his head. "I can't believe that you would try that. You are married to my sister who is four months pregnant. I realize that you are Nik's brother, but you need to remember your manners. I am sorry Emily, but I am going to leave."

Emily was highly upset with her best friend. Lucky was the first friend she made there in Port Charles. She loved him like a brother. She just didn't understand how he could go from such a sweet young boy to the man he was today. Nik knew that he was going to have a nice long chat with his brother.

Jason ran after Liz. He knew that she needed to cool down, but life is not like that. They had made their way to his SUV when he saw Sam standing next to it. "Jason, I have to speak to you alone. This will only take a few moments, but I would rather not say anything in front of her."

"Sam, I don't have any secrets between Liz and myself. Just spit it out. Then leave." She had the biggest smirk on her face, because she knew that he was going to do that. She just wanted to get the full effect so that Jason would know that she was not backing down.

"I'm pregnant and the baby is yours. I just found out. Aren't we the luckiest couple. Sorry, but you are no longer needed." Liz knew that if Sam was pregnant, that Jason would accept responsibility, but not marry her.

"Sam. When the time comes, we will have a paternity test. If the baby is ours, I will take responsibility for the child, but I will never marry you. I don't even like you anymore. You were just a warm body to me and that was it. I am sorry if you thought that getting pregnant would bring us closer together, but you are wrong. Now, my girlfriend and I need to get going. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Goodnight."

Sam was fuming. She thought for sure, that he would drop Liz and he would go running back to her. She was just going to have to figure out another way to get the two to break up. She just hadn't figured it out.

Liz and Jason went back to his penthouse and shut the door on the rest of the world. Emily did call Liz to make sure she was alright. "Em, I am fine. You may be an aunt if Sam is telling your brother the truth. Sam told Jason before we had a chance to leave that she was pregnant with his child. Jason told her that he will take care of his child, but they would never get married. I am sorry about leaving, but if I didn't leave, I was going to really hurt Lucky. He thinks that he can get me back and have my sister too. I just need to figure out where I went wrong with him. I thought when I left for Rome, that he would get the message."

"I can't wait for you to be here tomorrow and I can marry my prince. I love you Liz. Tell my brother that I love him too. See you both tomorrow. You need to be here for nine tomorrow morning." The two said their goodnights and Liz turned off her phone. Jason had already shut his phone off.

Liz ran up the stairs to see what her handsome, amazing boyfriend was doing. He had her bath already. She just had to step in and she would be in paradise. "I love you so much. Do you want to join me?"

He stripped down and joined her in the tub. The two toasted to their future and the wedding the next day. "I was going to ask you tomorrow night after the wedding, but I feel that I need to ask you now. I want you to know that I think of you day and night. I have since before you left for Rome and every day since then. When you came back, and we got back together, I realized that I want more. Elizabeth, will you do the honor of marrying me. We can have a small private wedding, or we can go big. I want you to know that I have been wanting to ask you for a very long time."

Liz looked at him. He had so much love in his eyes. She could feel it surrounding her. "Yes, I will be honored to marry you. You have always had my heart. I don't care how or when we get married. I just want to be yours."

The two of them finished in the tub and went to bed. Jason dried her off and the two made love for the second time that evening. She was amazing in the way that she took care of him. He realized that he was the luckiest man in the world. He just had to get through the next day without trying to beat up the best man. Jason and Lucky had not gotten along since Jason fell for Elizabeth. He had the ring that he wanted to give her in his dresser. The ring belonged to his grandmother, Lila. He wanted everyone to know that Liz and he were getting married.

Liz woke up to smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. He also had her hot chocolate ready for Liz. She loved how he took care of her. When he pulled out the ring, he wondered if he should put it on her now, or after the wedding.

"If that is for me, please put it on. I won't wear it, if Em asks me to take it off, but I know that she will be fine. I love it and it fits just right." Jason knew that he had chosen the right woman for him. No one could come close to her.

Her clothes were at Quartermaine's already. Emily and Elizabeth were getting the works for the wedding. There was the spa that was being brought to them. They also had people doing their nails, hair and make-up. Chloe Morgan created their gowns for the wedding. She was a cousin on Lila's side. She was a great designer and she lived in Paris but came home personally for Emily's wedding.

Jason brought Liz over to the mansion and was going to leave. "Please come in here so we can tell your grandmother and sister the good news. Then I will let you go." He hugged and held her hand as they went inside to see the bride to be.

Emily and Lila were having tea in the family room. Liz and Jason walked in and Lila saw the ring before Emily did. "You asked her, and she said yes. I am so glad that you picked Liz and not that Sam. She isn't good enough for you. Liz has more class in her pinky then Sam has in her whole body. Don't tell her, but I never really liked her." Liz and Jason laughed at that.

Emily then went to look at the ring that her brother gave her best friend. "That is gorgeous. Is that grandmother's ring from grandfather?"

"Yes, it is. Grandmother wanted me to give it to the person who holds my heart. Elizabeth is that person."

Jason gave a kiss to his sister, grandmother and fiancée. His smile told them all they needed to know about his asking Liz.

Jason left so the ladies of his life can get started on Emily's big day. Liz went to the back where the spa was being set up. Liz and Emily had a great day getting pampered for the afternoon's nuptials.

Laura, Lulu and Sarah joined the ladies when it was time to get their nails, hair and make-up done. Monica and Lila had fun watching all the craziness. Chloe arrived the night before to make sure everything was all set for the bride and her big day.

Meanwhile, the men were also getting ready. They were getting married in the chapel not far from the estate. Then they were going to be taken back by horse drawn sleigh. The ballroom was already set for the reception. The limos had arrived to bring the wedding party to the chapel. Most of the guests were going to be waiting for the couple back at the ballroom. The chapel could only hold a small amount of people in there.

Nik and Lucky were waiting for Liz and Emily to walk down the aisle. Liz walked down the aisle looking at Nik. She loved the look of pure love on his face when he was waiting for Emily to arrive.

Alan and Emily started down the aisle when the wedding march started. Lila was in her wheelchair and Jason was with her. He watched as his little sister married the prince. He tried to keep an eye on the bride, but all he could do was watch his future bride. He knew that he was the luckiest man on earth at that time.

Emily and Nik said their vows to each other and soon they got to kiss. The priest announced that they were now man and wife. Photos were taken and soon everyone was on their way to the ballroom. Nik and Emily went to the estate in the horse drawn sleigh. Everyone else went back in the limos.

Pictures were taken of the couple. There were also photos of the best man and maid of honor and the family. It took a while and everyone about froze out there, but the photos were breathtaking.

The DJ announced the couple for the first time and everyone lined up to congratulate them. Liz could not wait to get away from Lucky. He couldn't keep his hands to himself or tell her that she was a fool for wanting to marry a mobster. When Jason got there, Liz was about to lose it. Jason saw what Lucky was doing and stopped it. He whispered in Liz's ear what he was going to do to her later and they hugged the bride and groom and went to sit at the table.

The meal was great and the speeches from both Lucky and Liz went straight to the heart. Emily was so happy, and she started to cry. Liz looked at her and she whispered for her to stop or she would cry too. That made her laugh and Lucky thought that they were laughing at him. Nik looked at his wife and the more looks he gave her, the more she laughed. Lucky got mad and walked away. "I am sorry. I wasn't laughing at him. Liz was going to cry if I kept it up. That made me laugh. We were only laughing about that and then the looks you gave us made us laugh more."

Nik decided that it was time for their first dance. She was a vision and he was every ounce a prince. The two of them looked like their made for each other. Jason grabbed Liz and the two of them danced. That is when everyone saw Liz's ring. The lights in the ballroom picked it up and most of the people there were very happy. There were two people there were not invited but came anyway. Sam wanted to use that time to tell everyone she was having Jason's baby. She was not going to have her plans ruined by that stupid ring or Liz. Carly was also not happy about the engagement. She thought that he would ask Sam to marry him or even better, he would ask her.

Jason danced with Liz and there was no one more surprised about this than the ones that hated them together. Jason was not the type that danced, but with Liz he was amazing. The two of them felt like everyone went away when they were in each other's arms. The music ended too soon and the two of them went out to get some air.

Sam went up to the DJ and asked him to play a song for her and the father of her baby. The DJ had no clue who she was or who the daddy was but agreed to play the song. The song came on just as Jason was coming back into the ballroom.

Sam went to grab him by the hand and pull him onto the dance floor. He looked at her like he didn't even know her. "I am not dancing with you. I am only dancing with family tonight. I am going to see if my sister wants a dance. Don't come near me or Elizabeth. Today is Emily and Nik's day. It is not Samantha McCall day."

She got mad and stamped off the floor. She decided that she would get drunk. He would have to stop her if he wanted his child. When she started, he looked at her and smiled. He didn't believe that she was pregnant. He knew that she wouldn't do anything to ruin her golden ticket. The problem was she was so mad that she forgot what was important.

She had two drinks and left the estate. She got into her car and she took off in a hurry. She almost made it to her place when she lost control of her sports car and she crashed. The rescue picked her up. They made it to the hospital, but the baby was too small, and the crash caused her to lose her baby.

She was in and out of consciousness. The doctor asked her if she knew that she was pregnant. She said she did and that she was upset about the father. She wasn't thinking, and she had a drink. The alcohol in her system was over the legal limit. She was going to be arrested for drunken driving. The saddest thing was the doctor looked at her and she realized that her anger caused her to lose her child. This was the only thing that was keeping Jason in her orbit. She knew that he wouldn't care. Everything that she did was for nothing. She lost, and Liz won.

Sam called Carly to tell her about the crash and losing her baby. Carly felt bad for her, but she knew that Sam should not have drank when she was pregnant. She did this to herself and now she was one less person in the way for her to get back to Jason.

Jason found out that Sam had crashed her car and was in the hospital. Alexis then told him that she lost the baby. He told Alexis that he was sad about her losing the baby, but she shouldn't have been drinking when she was pregnant.

The wedding reception was soon over. Liz went over to see how the bride and groom were holding out. Liz told Nik that Sam was in a car crash and she lost her baby. Nik was sad about that, but he saw his cousin drink. He knew that she was going to use the baby to try to get back with Jason. This accident caused her to lose her control over Jason. Sam was now just finding out how much trouble she was in. No one was going to help her. Alexis told her that she couldn't help her. Her own family didn't want to see her after she caused the accident that took away her baby.

Liz looked at Jason. She wasn't sure if he was sad about the baby that might have been his or about Sam. "I think that we should get away for a few days. Let's go to somewhere warm. We can just lay on the beach and get tan."

"You know just what to say. I have a perfect place for us to go. I have my own place on the island. It is just feet from the water. You will love it there. I just need to call Sonny to see if he can let me go away for a few days."

Jason called Sonny and told him about Emily's wedding. He also told him about Sam and the baby. The baby died, and Sam was going to jail for drunken driving. He just needed to get away.

Sonny told him to take a couple of weeks. He could handle things on his own. He was going to send Johnny and Francis to keep an eye on him. He could tell that Jason was taking it a bit harder than he let on.

"Let's get packed. We are going to the island for a couple of weeks. You and I will plan our wedding while we are down there. Maybe, we will get married there."


End file.
